Clash of the Heirs
by Sily Sunshine
Summary: He wants to change the world. She needs to stop him. He's the heir of Slytherin. She's the heir of Gryffindor. They're supposed to bring war to the magical world. But what if something overlooked, called love, could threaten the entire clash?
1. Lion VS Snake

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. It all belongs to J.K. :)

* * *

It's been quite a time since the four greatest wizards of all times founded the school of witchcraft and wizardry of Hogwarts, where young wizards could learn how to control their power. For a long time, peace reigned free through the green and sunny fields of the school. However, it didn't last for long. A big black cloud covered the whole castle, hiding the sun that once shined brightly, when the four founders found themselves in disagreement.

Salazar Slytherin was sick of having his thoughts put into oblivion by the other three founders. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were quite happy with the situation of the school, unlike him. Mudbloods were making friends with pure-bloods, and nothing could let Lord Slytherin more disgusted.

He would end this. Once for all.

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday when Godric Gryffindor walked by the black lake with his 17 year old daughter, Isabelle Gryffindor. Isabelle was his greatest pride. She was bold as her father, but nothing could deny that she inherited her mother's cleverness and beauty. Her red hair, witch was trapped in a golden tiara studded with rubies, fell to the middle of her back. She had a skin as white and soft as snow, and her eyes, like her father's were blue as the sky. Her posture was worthy a princess. And that was what she was to Gryffindor. A princess.

While they talked peacefully about her future, by the lake, an argument began in the Great Hall between the other 3 founders.

"Salazar, we've already talked about this. This school will host pure blooded _and_ muggle borns as long as we think it's proper." Said Rowena peacefully.

"You? It's always _you_, isn't it! My opinion has been forgotten for too long now. I DON'T HAVE TO BEAR IT ANYMORE!" shouted Salazar.

"Can't you see, Salazar? These kids can't just be kept in the muggle world with their uncontrolled powers! Just think about the chaos!" sair Helga.

"That's why I say that we should exterminate all muggles."

Silence fell in the great hall. Helga and Rowena stared at Salazar in disbelief, as Godric and Isabella approached the three.

"What's happening here!" said Godric already annoyed. He knew what was coming next.

"Our friend once again disagrees with our choice, Godric." Said Rowena with a drop of sorrow in her voice.

"Not that pure-blood story again... Please Salazar, try to understand-"

"I've tried for too long, Godric, I really have. But I can't. To be perfectly honest it's not of my interest to understand your love for the mudbloods. For now, I'd be satisfied if you heard what I have to propose."

"We've already talked about this, and it's settled!" Godric approached daringly to Salazar. "And there's nothing you can do to change our opinion, Salazar!"

"Oh, nothing? Are you sure?" Salazar said softly approaching slowly to Isabelle "What about your beautiful daughter's future? Would you dare to risk it or would you miraculously change your mind?" he said touching softly the girl's neck, like a knife cutting her throat.

"Father!"

"You wouldn't dare, Slytherin!"

"Oh, I would. I-"

"I'D KILL YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING A SINGLE HAIR OF HER!" Godric's bellow echoed through the great hall as he pulled Isabelle closer to him.

"Your words… got _poison_, Salazar." Finally said Helga, with tears in her eyes.

Salazar stared arrogantly at his partner's faces. Helga looked horrified. Rowena, which held her daughter's hand, stared daringly at him. And Godric was the perfect image of fury.

"So this is your final word?" He said finally.

"Yes." Rowena answered.

"So be it."

Salazar walked slowly by the three founders and the girl, and stopped by Godric. Looking with fervent hate into his eyes, he whispered slowly:

"They will die, Gryffindor. All of them. Even if don't finish this task, my heir will. And he will watch your reign of mudbloods fall, for he, himself, will destroy it, as the prophecy says. They will _die_. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"THEN I SHALL DIE AS ONE OF THEM!" answered Godric, with pure loathing, his right hand closed strongly around the hilt of his sheathed sword.

Without breaking eye contact, Salazar went to the middle of the empty Great Hall, and with a flip of his wand, the tables were pushed against the walls. The kids who have woken up by the loud argument, were watching the whole scene from the Great Hall's entrance doors, where now Rowena Helga and Isabelle tried to keep them out of the hall.  
Isabelle looked over her shoulder a lot of times, worried with what would happen. Both, Salazar and her father, have always been good friends. She couldn't understand what was happening to Salazar. He never threatened her like he had today. Actually he never harmed her in any way. He was always like an uncle to her, and now it seemed like he'd kill her for power, with no regret, although she couldn't understand how her death could bring power to him, in any way. The mere thought brought tears to her eyes, but she had to keep strong, for her colleagues who were watching the whole scene right there.

"As you wish, then, my lord, Gryffindor." Finally said Salazar, bowing theatrically, with his wand in hand.

Godric approached also with wand in hand. They exchanged one last hateful glance, and attacked:

"Confringo!"

"Incendio!"

A big explosion erupted when both bolts of light met, making the students scream. The duel intensified at each second, in a murderous non-verbal clash of colourful spells and curses that Isabelle was sure she had never seen before. She could feel the power emanating from both wizards, and she knew what would happen if she just stayed there watching the duel.

She looked to her right, where her mother and Helga were desperately trying to take the students to their common rooms. She had to do something. Anything. No one could help her now, but she just couldn't just let the two men kill each other in front of the students.

So, she ran to the middle of the great hall, her heart racing in her chest, like a bird yearning to be released. She stopped really close to the line of fire. Then, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Her father's eyes suddenly turned desperate as they found her eyes. She could hear him screaming for her to get out of there, but her legs wouldn't obey. She looked over Salazar, who had an evil grin in his face looking from Isabelle to Godric. When she shouted for them to stop, a bluish light came in her direction involving her whole body, like a cold jet of water. She saw her father running to her, but it seemed to be too late. When she looked to where Salazar was, he was already apparating.

The last thing she heard were distant howls, like her mother's terrified cry, and her father's despaired yell:

"_Isabelle! My Isabelle! What have you done, Slytherin!"_

And everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! That's my first official fic, and I'm really excited! Hope you like it! So I was inspired to write this fic by Mozart4302's video in youtube about the Founders (you guys should watch it! It's awesome!) Anyway, tell me what you think! Tell me if I should keep writing!

And that's it! Kisses =*

silly-sunshine

PS: just some explanations: there's some AU because of Godric's marriage with Rowena. And I thought that Salazar could apparate in Hogwarts, like Dumbledore did in HBP, because he's a founder, he can do whatever the hell he wants, and stuff… xD


	2. A Small Black Cloud Called Mischance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. It all belongs to J.K. (thank God \o/)

* * *

The day was barely beginning when heavy dark clouds started to approach the majestic castle. It was going to be another gray, monotone and probably rainy day in Hogwarts. Tom Riddle was sitting by the lake, under the shadow of a big tree, spending his free time finishing his potions essay. He had always liked to stay close to the lake. He thought it was rather peaceful, comparing to the turmoil that were the corridors of the castle.

The head boy was so concentrated in his assignment that he barely noticed the girls that passed by, sighing dreamily for him. Tom knew that he was popular around girls, but he never bothered himself to pay any attention to them. They weren't of his interest anyway. The boy only focused on his future. The _glorious_ future that he had planned for himself. And none of these girls were worthy enough to be by his side when he became the greatest wizard that the world have ever seen. Power was his fascination. His first and only passion. And he would work hard to be the most powerful wizard in the world, so he could fulfill, not only his dream, but his ancestor's dream, Salazar Slytherin, as well, of a muggle-free world, where only the most powerful wizards would rule.

He would have _power_. He would have _immortality_. He would have the _world_. And _nothing_ could stop him.

The dark haired boy was there, sitting by the lake, minding his own business, when it happened: a loud noise, an abrupt stream of wind and a blinding light came right in his direction, out of nowhere. Then, when the sudden energy vanished, he slowly opened his eyelids.

At his side, there was a person. Where once there were only a few dry leaves of autumn, there was now a person. An unconscious person. And probably, a_ female_ unconscious person.

_Right__. Of course it had to happen next to me, right? I'm the bloody head boy. 'Let's make the weirdest occurrences happen next to the damn head boy, because it must be really __**hilarious**__ to see him trying to explain these weird things to our loved professor Dumbledore.' Thank you __**very much**__, Merlin._ – He thought while he approached the body. It really was a girl; his eyes weren't lying to him.

The girl was different, there was no denying. Instead of the school robes, she was wearing a long antique red dress, and a golden tiara. She looked like a princess. Not only for her garb, but for her features too. Tom had a hard time trying to take his eyes off of her.

"Bloody hell… who… who are you?" he muttered pushing a red lock of her hair off of her face.

He seemed to be the only one who noticed the sudden appearance of the girl, because, if someone else had noticed, probably he and the girl would be surrounded with a bunch of curious idiots in search of gossip. He had to take the girl to the hospital wing, in first place, but how would he do that without anyone noticing? He could try to levitate her the whole way to the hospital wing, but, taking another glance at the girl, he decided that it would be rather _rude_. So, it left him no choice.

Tom kneeled near the girl, cursing Merlin, fate, and any other cosmic force that could have possibly led the girl to appear right next to him, and took her in his arms. He started heading for the hospital wing, not daring to turn his head sideways, or looking to the girl in his arms. He could feel almost every pair of eyes through the corridors staring at them. But what most annoyed him, were the giggles of the girls. He knew then that he would certainly be the main subject of the students today. If he was lucky, of course. After all, he _could_ be the main topic of the week. Or even the main topic of the month…

_Damn it. Me and my _bloody_ chivalry. _– He thought, sighing.

When he finnaly got to the hospital wing, he didn't even had to bother about calling the mediwitch. As soon as she saw the head boy in the entrance of the hospital wing, she almost ran to them, after all, Tom Riddle was _carrying_ a girl. In _his arms_. That wasn't something you saw every day. The girl had to be in serious trouble.

"Mr. Riddle! What happened!" the nurse asked worriedly, already preparing a bed for the girl.

"Actually, I don't know, Madam Phantini. The girl just… appeared. Out of nowhere, to be perfectly honest. She appeared right beside me, by the lake. She was already unconscious." He told her truthfully.

"Dear god… Here, put her in this bed. I'll be right back. You should inform headmaster Dippet." -_Well, thank Merlin that the bearded old man isn't headmaster – _Thought Tom, laying the girl in the bed. – "And you should warn professor Dumbledore as well, just for precaution. We both know that Armando Dippet can't do anything without asking Dumbledore's opinion." – _Okay, I take that back. – _Tom thought again, giving the nurse the "are you kidding?" look, without her notice.

The mediwitch, then, left the hospital wing, leaving him and the girl alone. Tom sighed deeply. The day had just begun, and he was already feeling tired. – _Oh, the wonders of being head boy… - _He drop his gaze to the girl again. Her peacefulness left him slightly envious.

"I barely know you, and you're already bringing me a lot of problems. Do you realize that?" he muttered softly, as he put another stubborn lock of red hair behind her ear.

Then, noticed it. Tangled in her hair, was a shiny golden chain. Slowly, he untangled the chain from her hair, and took the pendant in his right hand. It was a golden lion with rubies for eyes. While in his hand, the rubies seemed to gleam oddly. The necklace was absolutely beautiful. And, for sure, it belonged to a wealthy family. Tom frowned as he examined the pendant.

"Why are you here yet, Mr. Riddle? I gave you a task, if you haven't noticed! Go! Now!" His thoughts were interrupted by the hyperactive mediwitch, who hurriedly entered the hospital, with a goblet in her hands, filled with some purple bubbly potion. Then, before the woman could yell again, he left the hospital wing, and went straight to professor Dumbledore's office.

That would be a _long_ day…

* * *

The girl could feel something quite hot dropping down her throat, as she, little by little, started to arouse. Her whole body ached, though she felt herself laid in a fluffy bed. She could feel the strong daylight beaming against her eyelids. Slowly, she opened them, allowing her eyes to get used with the huge amount of light. Looking around with blurry eyes, she saw a lot of unoccupied white beds, and big windows in the walls. Before she could actually guess where she was, she was greeted by a cheerful and friendly voice:

"Good Morning!" the voice said.

She turned her head slowly to her side, to see two old men, and a nurse-like woman. The man who was closest to her, had a long gray beard and hair, a crooked nose, and sparkling blue eyes, which were behind a pair of half-moon glasses. The other one was rather overweight. He had a beard too, but much smaller than the beard of the other man. He wore a cone-shaped hat, and purple robes which seemed to be expensive.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" asked the blue eyed man. Isabelle looked at him frowning slightly.

"Fine, I guess... who… who are you?" She asked limply.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves, Armando!" – He said turning to the fat man – "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the transfiguration professor. And this is…"

"Oh please, Albus! I can at least introduce myself! Right. My name, young woman, is Armando Dippet. I'm the headmaster of this school." He finished proudly.

"Right, and this here is Zulmira Phantini, our mediwitch. She's been taking care of you ever since you arrived." Introduced the blue eyed man, Albus.

The girl wanted to thank the woman for taking care of whatever she had, but she had way too many question on her mind.

"Yes… sir… could you…where am I, sir? She asked muddled.

"Oh, there's time for everything. For now, it's enough to let you know that you're entirely safe. Now, could you please tell me you're name, my dear?"

She looked at him confusedly. She couldn't remember her name. Worried, she started to search for it in her mind, and suddenly her head started to ache. She closed her eyes strongly and led one hand to her forehead, as if it could ease the pain.

"My name…argh… Isa… Isa… Isabelle…"

"It's okay; you don't need to force your mind. We can wait until you're perfectly fine and…" started the Dippet man.

"Gryffindor." She stated as she widened her eyes in remembrance.

"Oh, you are from Gryffindor, then?" the same man asked. She looked at him confusedly.

"No… no wait. I mean, yes, I am. I… I am a Gryffindor."

Both men exchanged pleased glances, as the fat man stated:

"There. Then we won't have to bother to sort her, huh, Albus?" He chuckled. Albus, in turn, stared confusedly at the ground, for a second or two, and then returned his gaze to the confused girl, with a warm smile.

"Right, so you're name is Isabelle."

"Yes."

"Now, could you please tell me what's your surname, my dear?"

Isabelle stared even more confusedly to the both men. When she convinced herself that it was not a joke, she answered.

"But, sir… I told you. Gryffindor. My name is Isabelle Gryffindor."

* * *

Ever since the girl occurrence, almost a week ago, everybody seemed to think that Tom was some kind of weird new species of magical creature in the school. Of course, with the exception for the girls, who couldn't stop themselves from giggling whenever he passed by. So he assumed that they probably thought that he was a _cute_ new species of magical creature in the school. What annoyed him even more.

But he had to admit that the new girl left him very curious. He couldn't visit her in the hospital wing though, firstly because she'd be, probably, still unconscious so, it would be a lost trip. And secondly because he didn't want people to stare even more at him, once they knew that he was visiting the new girl. So he'd just wait. One day they'd have to meet each other, anyway. After all, he was the bloody head boy. That badge must be good for something.

That evening, when he was having dinner, Cygnus Black, another Slytherin boy, and his closest "friend", came with the topic.

"Tom, have you heard the news? It seems that madam Phantini finished her awakening potion. So I guess it won't be long 'til the new girl be walking through these corridors, huh?" he informed, excited.

"Yes. Perhaps." He answered simply.

"But we can't be sure if she'll stay, Cy. We don't know where she's from…" said Phillip Lestrange.

"Well, she won't go anywhere at least 'til tomorrow night, if she wake up today. Then, Tommy boy will introduce me to the red haired honey, won't you, Tommy?" joked Abraxas Malfoy. The look that Tom gave to Abraxas was enough to make him mute for the rest of the dinner. The other boys, then, decided to change subject.

"So Tom, when will we start with the plan?" asked Phillip.

"When I think it's time, Lestrange. Do not rush me." Answered Tom in a cold, low voice, without taking his eyes off his food.

"I didn't mean to rush you. I'm just anxious."

"Patience is a virtue that my followers must have" – he took his wand out of his robes, and put it in the table, right beside his plate – "unless they want to learn it the hard way."

"No. I'll… I'll wait."

"That's better." And so, Tom finished his dinner and went straight to the library, leaving the other boys.

"He's having bad day." Finnaly stated Abraxas.

"No doubt." Concluded Cygnus. They stood a long moment in silence watching the door that Tom exited.

"Who wants to pick on the caretaker!" Suddenly asked Abraxas, making the boys jump.

"Oh, please, leave Pringle alone tonight… I have a bunch of essays to do and-"

"Stop being a gammer, Cy! C'mon!"

"I don't even want to know what Tom will do when he discovers that we're doing useless and immature stuff! And if you want to know my opinion this won't end well!" and Cygnus kept arguing the whole way to the caretaker's office.

* * *

Tom was in the library, heading to the restricted section, with professor Slughorn's permission. It was always so easy for him to persuade the potions master, that it almost made him laugh.

While he passed through the corridors, he suddenly stopped. He saw one single book out of its place, in a table. And it wasn't of madam Fortescue's doing to let books out of place. He took a look around. The library was almost empty. So, he took the book in his hands. The title only said "The Founders". Tom was sure he had never seen it before. Quickly leafing through the pages, Tom noticed that it only held some information about the founders lives. Like a little biography of each one of them.

"Hmm… Rowena Ravenclaw… Salazar Slytherin… Helga Hufflepuff… Godric Gryf-"He suddenly stopped, returned to the beginning of Godric Gryffindor's biography. He saw something rather familiar in one of the first pages… "No… no… no…" He muttered while examining the pages. Finally, he seemed to have found what he was looking for.

There it was. The design of the Gryffindor family heirloom. A golden necklace, a lion pendant, with rubies for eyes. Tom's eyes widened when he recognized the object. But, it couldn't be. It was impossible. Gryffindor's bloodline had ended years ago…

_Maybe it isn't the same necklace. Maybe they are just alike…_

If it was the same necklace or not, there was only one way to discover. Tom threw the book in his backpack and rushed off the library, leaving a yelling madam Fortescue behind. He made his way through the corridors as fast as he could. On his way, he saw Abraxas and the boys throwing dungbombs inside the caretaker's office. When they saw Tom, they froze, terrified with his reaction. They knew that Tom didn't like when they acted like moronic monkeys through the corridors of the school. Cygnus motioned his arms trying to say that he had nothing to do with it, but Tom only gave all of them a quick furious glare, without stopping to run. They'd have a little chat later. Right now, he had more important things to do.

"_Right Abraxas. WE ARE FUCKED_!" he heard Cygnus yell.

When Tom was about to turn to the hospital wing corridor, he heard someone calling for him. – _What in the name of Melin…_ - he turned and saw Felicia Mckinnon, the Ravenclaw prefect– _Ah, great. _

"Ooof… You run quite fast, huh?" She said, breathless.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, McKinnon?" He asked, annoyed.

"Oh, yes. Headmaster Dippet asked me to call you. He's waiting for you in his office."

Tom groaned in defeat. – _Only a few steps… just a few. What you're playing at, Merlin?_ – He thought looking annoyed to the ceiling. He sighed and answered:

"Could you please tell headmaster Dippet that I'll probably be a little late for the prefects meeting? It's just that I'm in the middle of something here and-"

"Sorry Riddle, but his words were pretty clear: 'Tell him that he must come now. It's urgent.' And I believe it is not a prefect meeting, because he only asked me to call you. Not even Minerva."

Tom looked to the corridor at his side. The hospital wing doors were there. Just waiting for him to open them. He sighed tiredly.

"Okay, huh… thank you Felicia. See you around…"

"Y-you're w-welcome… Tom." He saw the girl blush, and started making his way to Dippet's office.

Once again he found himself cursing Merlin, all the way to the office's door. – _This really isn't my lucky week…_

"Felix Felicis." He said to the gargoyle, which immediately jumped to its side, freeing the way to the stairs. Tom climbed them slowly, and, after a few minutes behind the door, he knocked.

"_Ah, finally! Enter!" _Tom heard Dippet say, as the door opened.

"Excuse me, sir. Did you call-"

Tom stayed in the doorway in complete and utter shock.

"Tom, I introduce you to Ms. Isabelle Gryffindor."

* * *

A/N: Hellooooooo! Here I am again! I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it! Tell me what you think [review, review, review! \o/]

And I'll probaly update until Sunday.

well, that's it!

kisses =*

Silly Sunshine


	3. The Poltergeists in the Attic

Disclaimer: Harry Potter will always belong to aunt Joanne Rowling :/ I wish I owe Tom riddle though…

* * *

A/N: I'm back! So people I had a little trouble writing this chapter. It's been written, posted, deleted, rewritten, and finally, here it is! I had to delete the other version because I thought things were going a bit too fast between Isabelle and Tom xD So I had to change the whooooole chapter…but at least, here it is, safe and unharmed :D

But, enough talk; let's get to what's interesting…

;D

* * *

A long moment of silence took over the room, as Tom stayed there by the door way. Then, he was sure he heard Dippet starting to say something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. How could he, when there was that _sight _by one of the office's window?

There she was, arms crossed staring down at the fields of the school. She wasn't wearing the red dress anymore, but a dark blue one, which left her shoulders undressed, highlighting the lion pendant around her delicate neck. Her hair was falling perfectly to her back like a fire cascade. Tom made a mental note to put _that_ stubborn lock, which was over her shoulder now, back to it's place later. She had a sorrowful look in her face, that didn't fit her features. He wondered what was bothering her…

Suddenly, she took her eyes off the window and landed them, shyly, in him. They stood a long moment staring at each other. Tom felt like diving into her beautiful blue orbs, not bothering to come back to surface anytime soon. He knew that she was attractive, even when she was unconscious, but that was nothing compared to her awakened form. Her face was now with a much more color than before, and her eyes were sparkling like the starry skies of a summer night… no she wasn't attractive. She was _gorgeous_.

Their exchange of looks didn't last as much as he wanted, though. As if she had just awakened from a trance, she brought her eyes back to the window, with rosy cheeks. Only then Tom realized that he was staring at her open-mouthed the whole time. He felt his face grow hot, as he took his eyes off her, once again cursing Merlin.

"Mr. Riddle, are you listening?" he heard Dippet asking with a drop of amusement in his voice.

"Huh…sorry sir… I…could you please repeat the last part?" He asked as if nothing had happened. Dippet chuckled.

"Got a bit lost in your mind, did you?" he chuckled again, gazing at the girl and back at him. "That's all right. We'll start again. So, this here is Ms. Isabelle Gryffindor. We're not sure of what happened to her, but-"

"We assume that she has been sent from the past, accidentally." Finished Dumbledore, whose presence passed unnoticed to Tom, till then.

"Correct. That's the only possible explanation, since we know that she's a true Gryffindor. You only have to take a look over her necklace to confirm." Stated Dippet.

"Yes, I already saw it, sir."

Another long moment of silence. Tom didn't dare to look at the girl again, although he wanted to. He kept his gaze locked to the ground as headmaster Dippet formulated his next quotes.

"Ms. Gryffindor can't remember many things from her past, so, there's no point in try to send her back, since we don't know where she's from. And-"

"I'm sorry, Armando, but that's pretty obvious. I think we can jump to the point of this meeting. Ms. Gryffindor needs to rest." Tom couldn't help but to take a peek in the girl. She was smiling thankfully to the professor, who smiled politely back.

"All right, all right, I'm almost there, Albus. So, the point is: Since you were the one who found Ms. Gryffindor unconscious, Mr. Riddle, you will be the one to watch over her while she's here. Show her the castle; try anything to make her remember her past. Is that clear?"

Tom stared at the man. He'd have to watch over her. It wasn't enough to just find her, taking her all the way to the hospital wing and then endure all of those giggling girls for almost a week? Now he'd have to watch over her while she was _awake._

_Just my luck__..._ – He thought giving another peek in the girl. Her cheeks were much pinker then before, and she seemed to find the ceiling really interesting, because she wouldn't take her eyes off it. That made a little smirk spread across his face. It couldn't be that bad, to watch over her. Actually, it could be pretty interesting…

"Crystal clear sir." He answered finally, still smirking.

"All right then, Ms. Gryffindor, you may follow Mr. Riddle now. He'll take you to the head girl's bedroom, I'm sure, Ms. Mcgonagall won't complain. You'll be sorted into your house tomorrow, at breakfast, although it's already clear to us, to which house you belong." He finished with a smile.

Isabelle took her eyes off the ceiling and looked to headmaster Dippet, who had an encouraging smile in his face. Then she looked at professor Dumbledore, who was smiling as well. She smiled slightly at both of them, and slowly made her way to the doorway, not once taking her eyes off the floor.

When she finally was in front of Tom, she raised her eyes again, to meet his. Tom was still smirking as he took her hand in his, kissing it's back softly.

"Is nice to meet you, Ms. Gryffindor" he said with a hissing voice, smirking. She chuckled shyly and answered:

"It is nice to meet you too, Mr. Riddle"

Tom's smirk grew into a small smile, as he took a step backwards for her to pass through the door. And then, they left the office, leaving the thoughtful Dumbledore and the chuckling Dippet alone.

"Heh heh, it seems that our head boy got trapped for the girl's charms, huh?" he said, his chuckles making his belly shake. Dumbledore only stared blankly at the floor.

"If I know him well… If I know his taste for rare treasures, then I'd have to say that… Ms. Gryffindor is the one who's…_trapped_…" he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something Albus?" asked a confused Dippet. Dumbledore brought his gaze back to the headmaster, and smiled.

"Oh, no, nothing, Armando. Never mind, I was just talking to myself. It's extraordinarily useful. You should try sometime; it helps to put the thoughts in place."

"What are insinuating? That I can't put my thoughts in place on my own? Oh, please Albus don't be ridiculous! Just because sometimes I ask you for some advice, it doesn't mean that I can't organize my thoughts alone!"

"Of course not, Armando, you're totally capable of doing it on your own." Said Dumbledore rolling his eyes and smiling knowingly as the headmaster started another speech.

* * *

"So, are you nervous?" Asked Tom, without looking at her.

"Hmm… for what?" She asked looking confusedly at him.

"Sorting, tomorrow. Dippet must have told you about the houses."

"Yes, yes, he did… Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and…"

"Gryffindor." Tom finished. "I have to warn you, you'll become a celebrity tomorrow, after breakfast." He smirked.

"Oh dear… _that_, freaks me out." Isabelle swallowed, yet looking to the floor when she heard Tom's lyrical laugh by her side.

_He's so cute._ – She thought, charmed, taking a look at his smiling face.

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad. Changing subject, are you too tired ms. Gryffindor?" he asked with a mischievous smirk, still without looking at her. He knew she was staring at him yet, but he just couldn't risk losing control again of his eyes, and his thoughts, if his gaze found hers…

"A bit… why?"

Isabelle kept her eyes in him, studying his change of expressions, not even noticing that she was actually staring at him.

Tom, in turn, hesitated before answering.

"I thought I could take you out…" he glanced to the wide eyed girl by his side, and only then he noticed his mistake. " Out of the castle! I mean, I saw you looking though the window in the headmaster's office and…"

"I'd love to." She answered simply.

He smiled slightly, and felt his face flush. – _Damn, what's happening to me? _

And then, they kept walking through the dark corridors of the castle, illuminated only by the flickering flames of candles. They seemed to be the only ones who roamed in the school, for the silence was almost absolute, if it wasn't the sound of their footsteps or the singing of the crickets.

"You know, the fields of Hogwarts are really beautiful at night, sometimes-"

"Wait" she cut him, stopping in front of the Great Hall doors.

Tom looked at her curiously, and wondered if she had remembered something from her past, as she kept her gaze locked on those big old doors, and brought _her left hand to __**his **__**wrist. **_

_Oh please Riddle, don't be stupid! -_ He thought, angry with himself.

"What happened?" He asked carefully, trying not to think about her small, delicate hand, clutching his wrist, and yet, not daring to move his own arm, hoping secretly, that she kept holding it.

"I… I think I saw something move in that door…" she answered, not moving an inch.

"Oh… Well, things move a lot in Hogwarts. You should get used to that." his sudden hope for her remembrance emptied like a deflated balloon.

Isabelle kept studying the door, carefully. She was certain that she saw something moving strangely there. But, finally, she gave up.

"LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE!"

A strange flying 'person' crossed the door laughing shrilly. Isabelle's hand slipped from Tom's wrist, to his own hand. He felt those shivers all over his body again, and, although he denied with all of his might, he knew that those shivers had nothing to do with the scare.

While Tom had a fight with himself inside his head, Isabelle took a few little steps behind, so she'd be hidden by Tom's silhouette. But, even hidden, she didn't let go of his hand.

"Peeves. What a delight to see you again." Tom said sarcastically to the laughing poltergeist.

"Tommy boy! Wandering alone around the castle at midnight? Are you up to something, Tommy? Maybe around the second-floor girl's lavatory?" Peeves chuckled mischievously. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, naughty naughty, you'll get _caughty_."

That extraordinarily _sweet_ feeling that came over the boy by the girl's touch, was quickly replaced by a wave of panic. The poltergeist knew. The bloody project of ghost knew about his secret. He'd have to do something about it. _Now. _

That was when he felt a small squeeze in his right hand. He could feel Isabelle shaking slightly behind him. He tightened his grip around her small hand, trying to say that there was nothing to be afraid of. She sighed, and then he knew that she had understood the message.

_Okay, I take care of you later, project of ghost. _

"I don't know what you're talking about, Peeves. But anyway, I'm certainly _not_ alone." Said Tom in a cold voice.

"Oh really, Riddly? And who-"

The poltergeist's voice was caught by his shock. As soon as Isabelle left her hiding, Peeves' eyes widened so much that they almost left its orbits. Tom studied his face carefully trying to understand his stun. Isabelle seemed to be as confused as himself was.

Then, a sudden idea came to Tom's mind.

"So Peeves, this is Isabelle Gryffindor. She's new around the castle, so, be nice to her." Tom finished smirking as the face of the poltergeist took a shade of deep panic, as it never did before.

"New? No… it can't be… not her… no, she's gone… dead… yes… Peeves saw… Peeves cried in her grave… no…" Peeves kept whispering to himself like a maniac. "She couldn't… could she? _Little miss carrot head_?" he finished, looking at Isabelle with a somehow pleading, almost miserable expression.

Isabelle kept her gaze locked in the poltergeist's without moving an inch. She yet seemed to be totally confused, just as Tom.

In a split of second, Peeves took flight, screaming painfully through the corridors of the castle, leaving the couple alone.

"Can you believe this lunatic? Dear god, I've already proposed to Dippet that we should expel him, but-"

"No!"

Tom turned slowly to look at Isabelle. She was frowning, with closed eyes, like if she was in great pain.

"Are you all ri-"

"No! He'll be a good boy from now on, I promise…" She was at the edge of crying. She squeezed Tom's hand again, and finished her babble, whispering "_daddy, please,__** don't**__."_

Tom saw her open her eyes slowly, tiredly, then suddenly, she moaned loudly taking her right hand to her head, as her body went limp.

"Isabelle? Look at me, can you hear me?" Tom asked almost desperate taking hold of her body.

With the little conscience she had left, Isabelle noticed that she was relying entirely on the boy's body. She saw his stormy gray eyes looking worriedly at her…

"_Isabelle, please, try to say something_!"

Felt the warmth of his body against hers…

"_Anything! Just don't close your eyes…"_

His left hand holding her waist not letting her fall, while the other hand never left hers…

"_Isabelle…"_

She could even feel his heart, beating fast… _hammering_ inside his chest, as he called her first name, which sounded much more beautiful when told by that musical voice…

"_Please, don't make me see you unconscious in my arms again…"_

His voice… his lips. So close…

Then, the sudden realization of their body contact made a jolt of energy run down her spine, causing her to regain full consciousness. She took some steps away from the boy, and, with arms folded, she turned her back on him.

Tom stared at her in utter confusion. The girl practically collapsed in his arms just after saying some nonsense words, and then, one second later, out of the complete _nowhere_, she walks out as if nothing had happened.

_Ugh. Women. _

Slowly, taking a few deep breaths, he approached her. She had her eyes closed, and her face… her face was _red_. Redder that her own hair, if it was possible. Her eyes then opened, and just as soon, closed, when they found his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said simply.

"Why? You don't need to be sorry for anything." He said softly, trying to soothe her. She still kept her eyes shut. Tom, in turn, didn't take his eyes off her.

"Of course I do! I mean… I…" she started gesturing desperately, pointing to herself and then to him. "We almost…dear _god_…"

_Oh. _

_**Oh. **_

_Oh please, don't tell me that of everything that just happened, __what's bothering her the most is her embarrassment. _

Tom couldn't help but smile. _She_ was embarrassed because she _fell_ into _his arms._ Could she be any more adorable?

_Oh please, Riddle, KNOCK. IT. OFF! _

Unsuccessful in trying to remove the smile off his face, he approached her again.

"I better take you to your room."

"Certainly and… what's so funny?" She asked noticing his goofy grin.

"Nothing's funny."

"Then why are you smiling?"

Isabelle saw his goofy grin diminish into a little smile, as he took one lock of her red hair that was over her shoulder, and put it behind her back. They stared into each others eyes for a long moment, as if they were talking in silence. It didn't take long for Tom to break that silence.

"You do realize that you owe me some explanations, don't you?" he asked softly.

"I hope I have the answers you're seeking until tomorrow." She answered sorrowfully.

"Well, if you don't, then we'll have to chase them. And I have to warn you, these answers love to wander around the castle, playing tricks on the students, and mainly annoying the caretaker." He finished with a little amused smile, as she laughed. "Ready to hunt some poltergeists, Ms. Gryffindor?"

"No…" she said staring deeply into his eyes.

"What?"

"Please, call me Isabelle."


End file.
